


Suspended Animation

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [65]
Category: Green Knowe Series - Lucy M. Boston
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tolly wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended Animation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveronthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/gifts).



There were times when Tolly wondered if he were only truly alive when he was at Green Knowe. If perhaps the boy who returned to school and sat through classes and tried not to be noticed too often in the dormitory at night were an automaton, a golem, sent as substitute while Tolly himself lay silent and still in the bedroom under the eaves, as invisible as the other children who were all waiting, waiting in the garden, waiting in the hall, waiting in the very stones of the walls, waiting for a new voice to come and waken them.


End file.
